YOUR GAME
Myślisz pewnie, że to kolejna pasta w stylu 4Chana. Ma być straszna i hiperrealistyczna. Ta. I co wychodzi? Gó*no. Ale... Ta opowieść, mimo wszystko, wydarzyła się około 8 lat temu, w 2008 roku. Miałem wtedy 16 urodziny, dostałem na nie laptopa. Bardzo o nim marzyłem, ponieważ na starym komputerze nie zagrałbym w nowe gry, a w dodatku spaliła mi się płyta główna. Dałem go wtedy do serwisu, ale niestety nie dało się go naprawić. Poradzono mi kupić nowy sprzęt. Laptopa otrzymałem od rodziców, tydzień przed naszym wyjazdem, więc mogłem go ze sobą zabrać. Od razu go wypakowałem. W pudełku, oprócz komputera, była instrukcja i inne papiery oraz dwie płyty. Jedna była biała, na której pisało "Windows Recovery System Disc", a druga czarna, na której było napisane "Your Game". Na początku myślałem, że ta druga to jakiś silnik do programowania gier czy coś, ale to była gra, ponieważ pod nazwą było napisane "Game". Po zainstalowaniu niezbędnego oprogramowania, włożyłem płytę do napędu. Pojawiło się czarne okienko. Na środku było napisane "Instaluj", a wyżej nazwa gry: "YOUR GAME". Czcionka była dziwna, jakby ktoś wydrapał te napisy. thumb|Tak wyglądało okienko instalacji. Po jej wyglądzie myślałem, że to jakiś horror, ale i tak kliknąłem na przycisk "Instaluj". Instalacja przebiegła pomyślnie, lecz wystraszyłem się trochę, gdyż tło pulpitu zmieniło się na kolor czarny. – To na pewno przez instalator – pomyślałem. – Gdy tylko uruchomię laptop od nowa, tapeta na pewno się przywróci. Tak też zrobiłem i tło było już normalne, takie jak przed instalacją. Włączyłem grę. Menu było normalne, identyczne jak okienko instalacji, tylko że zamiast "Instaluj" widniało "Nowa Gra" oraz "Ustawienia". Zdziwił mnie ponowny brak przycisku wyjścia. Kliknąłem na "Nowa Gra". Obraz był wciąż czarny, lecz nagle wyskoczyło małe okienko z dziwnym kodem. Od razu poznałem, że był to kod binarny, ale o co tu chodziło? Zminimalizowałem grę i wszedłem na stronę z konwerterem wyżej wymienionego kodu na tekst. Gdy przetłumaczyłem enigmatyczny ciąg zer i jedynek, otrzymałem zdanie, które brzmiało: "Nie wiesz co robisz". Ale co ja takiego niby robię? Chcę jedynie zagrać w tę dziwną grę. Może to tylko jakiś pokręcony horror? Kiedy zmaksymalizowałem okienko z grą, ta już czekała uruchomiona – znalazłem się w białym korytarzu z czarną podłogą. thumb Postanowiłem iść przed siebie, gdyż to była jedyna czynność, którą mogłem wykonać. Ten korytarz był cholernie długi! Przez cały czas słyszałem coś w stylu połączenia krzyku z szalonym śmiechem! Mimo solidnej specyfikacji mojego sprzętu, gra zacinała się niemiłosiernie. Przez cały czas, kiedy gra była uruchomiona, laptop nerwowo szumiał. Myślałem, że to właśnie przez zacinający się program. Ale to nic, postanowiłem przeć naprzód. Kiedy już doszedłem do końca korytarza, czekały na mnie drzwi. Nagle usłyszałem dźwięk jakby ktoś włączył odkurzacz nad moim uchem. Nie ukrywam, ale zląkłem się, ponieważ był on coraz głośniejszy. I tak oto moje pierwsze starcie z grą zakończyło się słodkim, niebieskim ekranem śmierci. Uruchomiłem ponownie laptopa i gra włączyła się w tym samym momencie, w którym wyskoczył Blue Screen! Lecz teraz, drzwi były otwarte. Poszedłem dalej i moim oczom ukazał się całkiem normalny pokój, na mój gust to była sypialnia. Były tam kolejne drzwi, które nagle się otworzyły i ekran zgasł. Usłyszałem dwie osoby, które ewidentnie się kłóciły. Dyskusja ta ucichła i nagle usłyszałem krzyk, lecz tym razem jednej osoby. Dosłownie jakby ktoś ją mordował! Rozległ się huk, chyba ta osoba się przewróciła. Zaraz po tym nastąpiło szuranie, jakby ktoś ciągnął coś w moją stronę, ponieważ ten dźwięk był coraz głośniejszy, więc ewidentnie się zbliżał. Cholerna gra się ponownie wyłączyła, a na pulpicie powstał plik o nazwie: "Czy twoja dusza żyje?". Teraz już się naprawdę wystraszyłem. Bardzo chciałem uzyskać jakiekolwiek objaśnienie. Czyżby ta gra miała straszyć nie tylko mrożącą krew w żyłach rozgrywką, ale również szarpiącymi moje nerwy plikami, których autor zapewne teraz się śmiał do rozpuku?! Postanowiłem włączyć przeglądarkę i wyszukać nazwę gry. O dziwo nie otrzymałem żadnego konkretnego wyniku, prócz jednego, jedynego zdjęcia. Było to zdjęcie płyty. Była ona identyczna jak moja! Wszedłem na stronę, z której pochodziło to zdjęcie, a była to strona na Ebayu. Użytkownik strony chciał sprzedać tę płytę, lecz w opisie widniało zdanie: "Płyta została sprzedana, proszę do mnie nie pisać!". Nie powiem, zainteresowało mnie to – dlaczego on nie usunął ogłoszenia? Mimo krótkiego zdania oznajmującego, że użytkownik nie chce z nikim rozmawiać o grze, napisałem do niego w temacie "o co chodzi z tą grą". Wysłałem wiadomość i nie minęło pięć minut, kiedy sprzedawca odpisał: "Nie mogę powiedzieć. Jeśli posiadasz tę płytę, sprawdź ją na własną odpowiedzialność". Tak też uczyniłem – PONOWNIE włączyłem grę i zamiast "Nowa Gra" był przycisk "Dalej". Ekran znów był ciemny i słychać było tylko rozmowę telefoniczną. Był to głos tej samej osoby, która kłóciła się ze swoją potencjalną ofiarą. Jej głos był zniekształcony i jedyne co zrozumiałem, to: "Kolega popełnił samobójstwo". Czy on był chory psychicznie? Przecież chyba to on go zabił, ale nic nie mogłem zobaczyć z powodu cholernego, czarnego ekranu. Po rozmowie przez chwilę nic się nie działo, nagle moja postać znalazła się przed nagrobkiem. Na tym nagrobku pisało: "R.I.P. Twoja Dusza". Wystraszyłem się. Na ekranie pojawił się wydrapaną czcionką napis "Twoja Gra – Twój Ruch". Po tym wszystkim wyłączyłem laptopa, położyłem się na łóżku i zasnąłem. Śniło mi się wszystko to, co ujrzałem w grze. Gdy obudziłem się włączyłem komputer, lecz nie znalazłem już ikony tej gry. Antywirus powiadomił o tym, że usunął zagrożenie. Były to same pliki gry, a na miejscu ikony gry pojawił się jeszcze jeden plik. Nazwa tego pliku to był, zgadnijcie – kod binarny! Przekonwertowałem go i otrzymałem: "I'll come back". Kilka dni później pojechałem na wakacje z rodzicami. Gdy dotarliśmy na miejsce, postanowiłem uruchomić laptopa. Gdy ten się uruchomił, na pulpicie nie było ikonek, a po chwili wyskoczyło okienko z napisem "Your suffering is done". Po zamknięciu okienka, dzięki Bogu, wszystko powróciło do normalnego stanu – ikony ponownie widniały na pulpicie, a po powrocie do domu udało mi się sprzedać płytę na Ebayu. Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Dziwne pliki Kategoria:Internet